Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) is a free-standing institution dedicated to the control of cancer through in-patient and out-patient care, clinical and research training programs, and a broad spectrum of research activities. MSKCC's clinical research programs are tightly allied with those of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). Physician-scientists at MSKCC maintain leadership positions in the CALGB across a variety of disease-specific areas and treatment modalities and have significant administrative responsibilities for the group. Research programs at MSKCC are designed to optimally utilize the large patient population and extensive, multi-disciplinary staff of clinical and laboratory-based investigators and to encourage the application of discoveries in the basic sciences in a way that advances the prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment of many forms of cancer. Scientific and clinical research programs at MSKCC are developed with the intention of ultimately testing them, when appropriate, in the larger patient populations afforded by our participation in the CALGB. During the next six years, under recently recruited leadership, MSKCC will continue to enlarge its clinical and research facilities and its research and training programs. The enclosed grant will provide resources for continued participation in the CALGB and for increased contributions by MSKCC to the group's success.